Home Sweet Home
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Sequel to Love Story. Reid and Emily have been married for over a year. Emily starts to miss the job. What will happen when a tragedy occurs?  Dedicated to lolyncut for giving me the idea for this story.


**Author's Note:**

**The idea from this story came from lolyncut. Thank you so much for the idea. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I loved writing this tragedy. This is a sequel to my story Love Story. Thanks again lolyncut.  
**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Prompt: Home Sweet Home- Carrie Underwood

Emily and Reid had been married for over a year. Reid was still working at the BAU and Emily was enjoying staying home. Whenever the team would get a case, she would become nervous because she didn't want anything bad to happen to Spencer.

**You know I'm a dreamer,  
But my heart's of gold.  
I had to run away high so I wouldn't come home low.  
Just when things went right,  
It doesn't mean they were always wrong.  
Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone.**

Reid and Emily were sitting in their living room watching TV, when Spencer got a phone call from Hotch. Emily knew that he had a case. She only heard half of the conversation. The conversation really went like this.

"Hey, Hotch. Do we have a case?"

"Um. No. I have some really bad news."  
"What is it?"

"Well. Um... I just found out that Strauss just died."  
"What?" Reid asked, his face going pale. "How did that happen?"

"She was leaving the building and was crossing the street when a bus hit her. She was hit at a fast speed and she flew a few feet. She bled to death."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

"I know. Can you come down here? I need to speak to everyone."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Reid said, hanging up the phone, still in shock.

"Do you have a case?"

"No. I need to go to the office, though."

"Why? What happened?"

"Emily, Strauss died."

"What? But... how?" She asked, stunned.

"She was hit by a bus leaving the building. She bled to death in the street."

"That's horrible. Should I come with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

**Take me to your heart.  
Feel me in your bones.  
Just one more night and I'm coming off this long and winding road.**

xxxxxx

The team all found out about the tragedy that occurred. They planned to have a funeral the next week. After the funeral, they worked to get a new head for the bureau. Rossi got one of his friends, Jason Browning, to take Strauss' spot.

Everything went back to normal when Jason arrived. Spencer was still working. Emily was starting to miss the job. She decided to talk to Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer."  
"Hi, Emily. What's wrong? You seem kind of upset lately."  
"Well, I was just thinking. I really miss working in the FBI. I know it's dangerous, but I really want my job back."  
"Emily, the rules still apply. We're not allowed to work together since we're a couple."  
"Well, maybe we can talk to Jason. Maybe he can change the rules."  
"Okay. I guess we could do that. I really do miss seeing you at work everyday."

**I'm on my way.  
Well, I'm on my way home sweet home.  
Tonight, tonight.  
I'm on my way.  
I'm on my way home sweet home.**

xxxxxx

Jason had changed the no fraternization rule. Emily got her job back and everyone was happy. Everyone missed working with Emily, especially JJ and Garcia. They nearly crushed Emily when they hugged her. Emily was especially happy that she was able to be back in action, fighting criminals.

**You know that I seem to make romantic dreams.  
Up in lights, falling off the silver screen.**

**My heart's like an open book for the whole world to read.  
Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams.**

xxxxxx

Emily had been working for two months. She had some big news to tell everyone. She knew that she would have to take a break from work for a while. Emily decided to gather everyone in the conference room. She hadn't told Spencer the news yet and didn't know how he would react.

"So, Emily, what's this about?" Morgan asked.  
"Well, I have something extremely important to tell everyone."  
"What is it?" Garcia asked, excitedly.  
"Well... I'm pregnant!"  
"What?" Everyone was shocked. No one expected that kind of news.  
"Emily. that's amazing. We're going to be parents. How far along are you?" Spencer asked, still in shock.  
"Four months. It's a girl, Spencer."  
Spencer began to cry and so did Emily. They were both so excited to be parents.


End file.
